Chapter 67
is the sixty-seventh chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's My Hero Academia. Summary Eijiro and Rikido keep smashing their way through Cementoss' cement walls, but the more walls they destroy, the more walls Cementoss keeps creating to keep them at bay. Cementoss tells Eijiro and Rikido that their weakness is drawn out battles and advises the duo to push their strength to the limit. Meanwhile, Tenya and Mashirao manage to pass their practical exam. Elsewhere, Ochaco and Yuga reach the escape gate but before they can go through it, Thirteen creates a Black Hole, causing the duo to hold onto a guardrail. Yuga fires his Navel Laser from his knees (thanks to his Hero Costume) at Thirteen but the attempt fails as Thirteen easily sucks away the lasers. Ochaco tries to think of a plan, causing Yuga to surmise that Ochaco is thinking about what Izuku would do; Yuga then asks Ochaco if she likes Izuku, which shocks Ochaco and makes her blush, causing her to let go of the guardrail out of embarrassment. As a result, Ochaco gets drawn towards Thirteen. Mezo and Toru manage to pass their practical exam. Izuku and Recovery Girl watch the events unfold and focus on the practical test between Minoru and Hanta versus Midnight. Minoru is continuing to run away from his opponent while Midnight is sitting at the escape gate with a sleeping Hanta on her lap, much to Minoru's jealousy. Recovery Girl notes that Minoru will have a difficult time surviving in U.A. because he does not have a specific goal to overcome. Meanwhile, Ochaco faces Thirteen directly as a result of her being drawn to him due to his black hole; Ochaco uses her combat skills learned from Gunhead and manages to handcuff Thirteen, allowing her and Yuga to pass the practical test. Minoru overhears that everyone is passing and begins questioning why he wanted to become a Hero in the first place. Minoru says that he wanted to become a Hero in order to be admired and become cool. Suddenly, Minoru is whipped by Midnight who has decided to chase after Minoru. Minoru tries speaking, but stops when he realizes that the moment he opens his mouth, he will become susceptible to Midnight's sleeping gas. Minoru continues running away and admits that his experience in U.A. has changed his perspective about his reasoning for becoming a Hero; he now wants to become a Hero not to be admired but to become a cool Hero. Midnight criticizes Minoru for running away. However, Minoru tells Midnight that his cowardice and his lack of courage was all part of his plan to lure Midnight away from the escape gate and Hanta, all in the name of becoming a cool Hero. Minoru charges at Midnight with Hanta's tape wrapped around his mouth and nose to prevent him from inhaling Midnight's sleeping aroma. As Midnight whips at him, Minoru uses his new move Grape Rush. Minoru's move hits Midnight, causing Midnight to become stuck in place which allows Minoru to run past her. Izuku and Recovery Girl praise Minoru's plan for luring away Midnight from the escape gate and then sticking her in place with his Quirk so that the sleeping aroma wouldn't reach him. Minoru takes off the tape, grabs Hanta and drags him out of the escape gate with him, allowing them to pass the practical test. Recovery Girl announces that time is up and the End of Term Test is over. The only students from Class 1-A who were unable to pass were Eijiro, Rikido, Denki and Mina. At the Villain Alliance hideout, Tomura is looking at a picture of Izuku. Tomura disintegrates the picture after the same man from the hostess bar brings in two visitors; a boy and a girl who express interest in joining the Villain Alliance. Characters by Appearance Site Navagation pl:Rozdział 67